In a computerized educational management system, such as is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/338,440 filed Jun. 23, 1999 by John Richard Bergan, John Robert Bergan and Kerrie L. Cole for Educational Management System, scales or data files containing lists of goals or learning capabilities are employed in assessing and reporting on the progress of each student, class, center and agency and in preparing lessons for students based upon the assessment of the students. The goals are classified first into scales which are broad learning or developmental areas suitable for students of a selected developmental level. Each developmental level is a broad classification of students by age, ability and the like; for example, one such classification of levels includes (1) infant-toddler, ages 0-2; (2) preschool level 1, ages 2-4; (3) preschool level 2, ages 3-5; (4) preschool advanced arts and technology, ages 3-5; (5) kindergarten, ages 5-7; (6) grade 1, ages 6-8; (7) grade 2, ages 7-9; and (8) grade 3, ages 8-10. As an example of developmental areas, the preschool level 1 goals or learning capabilities can be classified into the developmental areas (1) early math, (2) language and literacy, (3) nature and science, (4) perceptual motor development, (5) self-help, and (6) social-emotional development. Each group of goals classified into a developmental area is known as a scale. Then each of these scales or developmental areas is further broken down into knowledge areas; as an example, the capabilities in the developmental area xe2x80x9cearly mathxe2x80x9d of preschool level 1 can be further broken down into the knowledge areas (a) counting, (b) addition, (c) subtraction, (d) fractions, (e) seriation, (f) geometric shapes, (g) time in daily living and (h) math communication.
While standardized scales of goals, known as management and performance system (MAPS) goals, are available, it is often desirable for teachers or educational managers to make new and different scales or modified standard scales.
An object of the invention is to enable the making of new and different scales in a database of a management system.
Another object of the invention is to allow a user to make modified scales from standard scales in the database of a management system.
The invention is summarized in an apparatus and method for building computerized educational scales including a plurality of educational goals assigned to different areas of knowledge. Initially an area of knowledge is selected. Then the teacher or administrator enters one or more goals in a list related to the selected area of knowledge. This goal list is then saved for use in an education management system using the goals to assess student achievement.
Additionally each goal is given one or more factors, such as a difficulty factor, used to weight assessment of student achievement. In one embodiment the difficulty factor D is computed by the equation:
D=(C/2.5)xe2x88x921
wherein C is the position of the goal within the goal list.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention are apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.